Dream, Dream
by Mrs Lexie Callios
Summary: Rachel, Santana & Brittany; best friends. They grew up together. They're also wizards. The fourth of the group died last December. However, Quinn isn't dead yet. She's more undead. Not...zombie undead, more like vampire undead. Rachel, San & Britt happen to be walking in the path of Quinn's hunting party one night. Rachel saves a vampire. Better than it sounds! One-shot. T.


**A/N This was totally a dream I had forever ago after reading HP & falling asleep reading New Moon. I had spent like forever writing it down in my bed the next morning, because hello? Who remembers like almost all of their dream so vividly? Also it was completely Hetero. Sue, Santana & Rachel were actually dudes in my dream,(Sue, Haven & Alec) and I was seeing everything from Alec's POV. I was a dude for a night!  
****Which is totally weird.. maybe that's why it so easy to turn the guys into a girl, haha.  
**

**Anyway I decided, why not? ****So I rewrote the sloppy thing again after I found it in a box of stuff. Made it 8 written read-worthy pages instead of 4 incoherent wastes of paper.**

**_Then_ _I _decided to just turn it into a story since I had worked so damn hard correcting it. ****The Glee monster in me morphed it into Faberry and that just wouldn't be right without some side Brittana (-: **

**All errors are mine, sorry about that. I don't have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did. The story line is very much mine though. It came from the brilliant part of my brain called my imagination. No seriously I came up with this in my sleep!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel dashed down the stairs that ran through Sue's part of the courts. The woman who had failed at her attempt to kill her and her friends last year. Turns out even after that the woman wouldn't learn. Seemed now her greatest goal in life was to capture Rachel, Santana and Brittany, then expose them to the unawares. Also known as mortals. The knowledge of the risk she was taking in coming this way aided in getting her to hurry to the basement.

Once there however, in the dark Rachel was unable to find the entrance to the tunnel. There could be no stalling, she had to get underground and to the place set in less than fifteen minutes. Britt and San would suspect something the minute the clock ticked midnight and she wasn't there. There would be no hesitation between the two. Rachel was always on time and if she wasn't, she was early. They'd both head into the first place they believed had stalled their friend and Sue's would be top on that list. She couldn't take the burden of her friends stupidly getting hurt because of how protective they were.

In her haste, distracted, she failed to notice the scuffle of feet on the ground. She's defenseless as someone grabs her from behind, covering her mouth in the process, and yank her against them behind some stray crates. When the brunette swept her gaze around her surroundings of what little she could see in the dark, another silhouette registered directly to the right of her. Already the panic was sweeping in on Rachel, she could feel the beat of her chest stronger and faster than normal. The silhouette made no move towards her and the other though.

The click of something registered in Rachel's ears over the thump of her heart and she looked in the direction it came. It's instant calm that envelops her. It was only Britt who brought her fingers to her lips once before the flashlight clicked off again. The person who had grabbed her, who she knew now as Santana, released her and pushed her against the cold stone of the wall.

As Rachel had run down the stairs a light flickering on in Sue's living quarters had registered to her, the basement being her only safe haven, but she had failed to remember that in her hurry. San had managed to grab her as she turned to run back up the steps and straight into Sue. She turned to give thanks but froze. S and B stiffened on each side of her.

Sue had made her way into the basement and she was looking around suspiciously. Rachel tapped the Latina to follow and started inching deeper into the shadows with Brittany slowly. All Sue had to do was hit the lights and her and Santana would be full on exposed, even in the shadows, they'd be seen. Nothing good would ever come of that no matter how many scenarios you played out.

While the wizards waited stiffly, breathing as shallow as they could manage, for Sue to make her exit it felt as if hours had passed. Finally she decided to head into the tunnel. As soon as she was out of sight and hearing range Brittany sprang into action. She made her way underneath the stairs to a window. The shadows were dark enough to hide them making a move to leave, even with the lights on, should Sue change her mind and return. She was working on opening it with her wand before Rachel and Santana manage to make it out from behind the crates. Santana helped Brittany through the safety of the window, it was a tight squeeze, and Rachel helped Santana out.

Rachel got stuck half way through and Santana, along with Brittany, yanked her the rest of the way. Almost in sync with the halt of loud footsteps echoing in the dark of the basement and the lights coming on. Quietly Brittany slowly coerced the window closed again. She decided the risk of alerting Sue to their presence now could end worse than her noticing later so she left it cracked. The click was what had alerted her to them leaving. She wasn't gonna point Sue right in their direction, not at that exact moment. They weren't ready.

"Well, that's another entrance point we can cross off our list of limited options of gaining access to the tunnel. She'll notice someones visited her basement by tomorrow morning and it'll be almost impossible to use her's with Sue so on guard. We all know she doesn't forget things, no matter how little," Santana grumbled. Brittany glanced at Santana giving her a look that simply just said "duh" before turning and running over to Rachel.

She snatched her up in a hug before she had any time to react. The blondes grip was so tight she could barely breathe, "You had me worried sick! I'm so glad I know you're actually okay now."

"Yeah, B. I know."

Over Brittany's shoulder Rachel met Santana's jealous glare easily. She didn't get why Santana was so jealous all the time. Brittany was with her, why would she worry? Besides the three of them had grown up together. But since she didn't see Santana getting over her jealousy issues anytime soon she gave Brittany one last big squeeze back and then pulled out of the embrace. She didn't want to risk having to deal with a snappy Santana for the rest of the night. They were all three on edge enough lately. She shared one last look with her taller friend then made a move away from the living courts of Sue. Gesturing with her hand for Brittany and Santana to follow. Standing in plain view with only a wall separating them from a psycho like Sue put her more an edge than she'd care to admit.

...

The trio had walked for about an hour and were nearly to their destination. Rachel was maybe seven or eight strides ahead of her friends due to her lack of tolerance for hearing Santana complain about her feet every five minutes. Santana and Brittany barely had the time to react and scream in horror as a wolf looking animal as white as snow lunged at Rachel's throat from out of the shadows, before two others were on them.

Rachel was the only one aware that it was just an illusion. These were actually vampires out on a nightly stroll to cure the fire in their throats. They were hunting and this was their disguise, wolves. She tried to warn her best friends but she was too late. By the time she had yelled for them not to believe what they saw they got surrounded by three others and another that hung back, further in the shadows, not among the rest in the hunt. It was clear to Rachel that this was the one with the Authority in the group.

The head bitch, so to speak. If it wasn't for her skin, so pale white, it gave the image of her being translucent she'd look human. However among the rest of her group she did look the most humane with her eyes deep gray and hair that fell freely past her shoulders more bronze than the bark of a redwood. There was a wild exotic nature surrounding her but her movements seemed practiced. Almost as if it was routine for her to check her surroundings while simultaneously observing her companions.

Like the thing read Rachel's mind her eyes zoned in on her and when Rachel matched her gaze evenly she let out an inhuman hiss. Without breaking eye contact she raised her hand towards Santana, then smirked. Two of the others reacted together without hesitation, stepping out of the shadows. One pinned Brittany down and the other, Santana. The one who had pinned Rachel down earlier also reacted and raised its hand to her cheek, shoving her face into the dirt. But she had already gotten an eye full of the vampire who was pinning Santana down at the moment before all the snarling started.

She'd recognize the face of Quinn anywhere. Allowing herself only a few seconds of surprise, she reacted. A year of grieving of because she thought her dead. There wasn't a chance in hell she was letting the opportunity go. She wanted to see her again. There wasn't a way Rachel could stop herself calling out to the blonde.

Rachel had yelled her name louder than she had planned though. The vampire above her hesitated in surprise and Quinn froze only inches away from Santana's throat as her name echoed off the buildings of the silent streets. Santana reacted on instinct the moment Quinn froze and kicked her off of her, _hard_. Baring witness to this Rachel shoved the other vampire off of her in anger and stomped over, headed straight for Santana a low growl rumbling in her throat.

The force in which the brunette had kicked Quinn surprisingly did damage and the whimper she let out stopped Rachel in her tracks. Her anger dissipated a few steps away from fighting with her best friend.

"Never. Do that. Again. Okay? Good." She shoulder checked Santana as she went by and sped her pace up to reach Quinn.

"Since when did you grow balls?!" Santana blanched, but went unanswered by Rachel.

The vampires tensed up as she made her towards their sister. They crouched low on the ready to attack when the time came. However the head of the group was staring on curiously and she held her hand up in halt. Pulling out from their defensive positions their leader failed to noticed the confused looks being sent her way by all, including the wizard companions of the girl she had her eyes trained on.

Quinn had hit her head on a tree, which was in halves now, and lay slumped against the steady part that remained. There was a visible crack running down from her ear and wrapping around her jaw and it didn't seem it was healing. Rachel crouched low in front of her, her hands on both cheeks of the dazed vampire. She tilted Quinn's head up to meet her eyes. It was pretty obvious by her glazed over eyes that she was gone for the moment. She looked straight through Rachel, unseeing.

The vampires grew impatient and started stalking towards the two of them. They didn't like leaving a member of the family as vulnerable as Quinn was by themselves. This was a new feeling of being exposed and it made every one of them admittedly uncomfortable. She was outside the ranks of them, outside of protection and they didn't trust the human one bit. A warning growl halted every last one of them in their tracks again. They heard the curiosity behind it and now understood why they were given these orders.

They were to let it play out until they were actually needed. For the newest member of the group obeying was the hardest thing she'd done since being adopted into the family. Her strength being tested to its max. Most of her loyalty may rest in the injured one but she was to never disobey the orders from the lead. It was the greatest struggle she'd ever felt. Her want to protect Quinn was strong and multiplying each second she lay dazed by that human.

Rachel had swept up Quinn carefully into her lap. She was still as the dead. The brunette tried bringing her out of her daze by blowing in her face and by shaking her. Neither warranted a response. So acting without thinking too much about it, she slit her finger with the pocket knife her grandpa gave to her as a hunting present one year. She hissed as the blade slid across her finger and then lowered it to Quinn's lips. Slowly Quinn came back 'round at smell of blood in the air.

"No better way to wake a fucking vampire than blood, right B?" Santana snarled lowly.

"Stop being mean. I think it's kind of sweet, even if it's gross," Brittany berated quietly.

Quinn's instinct to feed awoke her and she licked Rachel's finger closed before gesturing to her wrist questionably. The brunette nodded her commission and tensed up, letting out a sharp breath, as the blonde bit into her wrist and started draining her of blood. She refused to acknowledge the pain shooting up her fingers and instead let Quinn continue to feed. She knew that there was a risk that the girl may not stop but Rachel had faith that she would.

Brittany hid her face in Santana's shoulder and she let out a shaky breath, "Are you fucking kidding me? The Nymph has officially lost her shit, B. That's just wrong."

"Stop talking about it, please. I'm a getting a little dizzy here," Brittany said muffled in her girlfriends shoulder.

All of the vampires but the lead snarled hungrily. The burning in their throats growing much more unsavory now that there was copious amounts of blood in the air. It felt as if they had their nose right next to the girl's pulse. The sometimes loathsome connection they all had made it so for the rest of them. The mysterious head spoke up for the first time leisurely to her retinue,

"Those who need the excuse to leave for headquarters or head out for another round, it's granted. It seems we wont be snacking on this curious group of wizards tonight, my sweets. You will leave in no less than groups of three. I will make no exceptions. I couldn't fathom someone getting into an accident and we're at our best in numbers. Liz, if you please, stay and hang back with Q and I." She smiled sweetly at the raven haired fledgling in encouragement.

"Of course I'd rather stay here. Being uneducated of Quinn's whereabouts would drive me absolutely daft at the moment. I'm not quite certain if this is how it normally feels for others...but it is that way for me, Ally."

"Ah, good. I do see why she picked you, even if it was during her moment of weakness." She patted the younger girl on the arm affectionately before turning back to the others, "I believe that you guys have elsewhere to go, am I correct my love?" She looked at Elizabeth, eyebrows rose in question.

"Yeah I think I heard her distinctly dismiss the rest of us," Liz murmured darkly.

"Something got you in the dumps dear?" Her eyes were the opposite of the gusto in her voice as she looked on to the raven hair girl. The others dispersed quickly into the trees in sets of three and four until no stragglers remained.

"No, just a little on edge Ally," Elizabeth replied sweetly hoping against hope to disguise the bitterness she felt at their clan leader.

"Of course, your mom just got injured that's not something most of us take lightly."

She smiled at Alison wistfully through the bile rising in her throat. The only mom Liz knew is laying in a grave somewhere because Ally had decided to bring her clan to feed on her family. She had been handed the "rare luck" of being turned into one of them. She didn't blame Quinn for the monster she had become. The older girl just couldn't handle watching little Elizabeth waste away like the rest them and reacted before Alison could give orders to leave the premises. In this life Quinn was the closest she had to a confidant. Liz felt she was more a sister than a mom. They had to keep up appearances for good ol' Alison and the rest of the clan though or it could start a mix up in the little happy family they had built over the years.

"Yeah.."

"Look at how cute they are, San!" Brittany whispered excitedly into her lovers ear.

"Yeah, B. They are kind of sweet,"Santana said softly, a rare thing, and then sadly,"Q looks just as she did when everything happened last December...I never thought i'd say this but I wish that appearances were everything. We're all aware of what's actually changed about her by now.."

"Hey, San. It's not that bad. Quinn will always be Quinn. Even if she was a giant duck that wouldn't change," Brittany replied sincerely.

"Ya know, B. I think I just fell even more in love with you. You're the smartest person I know. I hope you know that," Santana said with an awe in her eyes.

"I love you too, San. You're wrong ya know, you're the smartest person you know." She grinned at the Latina, oblivious.

Santana let out a small smile and replied sweetly, "B, I like, _really,_ really love you but I have reason to know you're smarter than me.."

Quinn's strength had returned fully and the fire in her throat stopped urging her for more after her second swallow. She'd stopped after the fourth though. Rachel's sacrifice and concern stunned the blonde. Here she was just minutes ago readily about to kill Ray, San and B in her blinded thirst for blood and now Ray turns around and lets her feed on her to gain her strength again. It was safe to say the brunettes blood had satisfied her beyond what words could describe. The lingering of nectar remained on her tongue and the burning of her throat was gone. A first that raised a lot of questions for her, because even after Quinn had went mad with thirst one time and killed five people. She still felt the itching in her throat of a fire, it was just quelled for the moment, bearable.

She laid her head on Rachel's shoulder and closed her eyes. Enjoying the sound of the girls heartbeat as it grew stronger, back to its norm. Even after a year of being separated from society and feeling nothing outside of a thirst for blood, the love she held for the brunette was as strong as ever. The longing to she felt to protect the brunette, to hear her voice, to fall asleep next to her, to taste her kiss and feel her touch until her dying day hit her full force again.

This was the love of her life, the year she managed to spend without Rachel didn't really qualify as her actually living. Even in her wizarding years this had been true. She was never really alive unless the brunette was around. It was a thing she'd grown accustomed to and to have that snatched away was the worst suffering the blonde knew.

She licked her lips and leaned away from Rachel's shoulder to catch her gaze.

But what if Rachel hated her for what she had become, for what Ally had done to her? What if she's repulsed by the blonde? Or even worse what if Rachel moved on? Or even worse than that, what if...What if Rachel found someone? She'd never be able to push herself to take Rachel away from the happiness of that life. From the life of having someone who was good for her like the blonde once was. Anger wound in her chest for the choice Ally had taken away from her. For the first time since she'd woke up as a vampire she wondered why Alison hadn't chose someone else? Why did she deserve being changed into this monster? Why did she deserve her happiness being ripped away from her?

Rachel felt the tremble of Quinn's body atop her and her hands balling slowing into fist and pulled herself out of her daze.

_"Q Bear, whats wrong?"_ She lifted the blondes chin up slowly to look at her.

If vampires could cry Quinn knows that by now, she'd be sobbing her eyes out. The old nickname tugged a small smile the girls face.

"Nothing, now," Quinn whispered breathlessly, since when do vampires lose their breath?, and lay her forehead against Rachel's. Her eyelids fluttered closed on instinct and the blonde just let herself enjoy the sereneness of the moment. She let herself lean in the rest of the way and their lips finally touched. A hunger that lay dormant inside each of them was reinstated. Before they could get carried away Rachel pulled out of the kiss. She needed to get rid of her concern for the blonde before she could fully enjoy them being them again.

"Q, if nothing was wrong, can you at least tell me what brought on the waterworks then?" Rachel let out in amusement.

Quinn's eyes snapped open and she raised her hand to her cheek. Sure enough when she touched her cheek she found evidence of her own tears there.

"Ray..._Vampires_ don't cry," Quinn said in alarm.

The brunette chuckled lightly at the blondes silliness, "Yeah, they do now apparently. Are you sure you're o-"

"Rachel, if I may, I've been a vampire for a steady 200 years and it's safe to say I'm educated," Alison interrupted hastily.

"Soooo...?"

"Quinn is right in her statement. Vampires don't cry _because_ they don't have the capability."

"What exactly does that make Quinn, then? Because I didn't imagine the tears rolling down her gorgeous face a minute ago. I'm not that crazy, even for a wizard." The brunette questioned.

"Honestly," Alison answered in marvel, " I don't really know."

Liz stared in shock, "Q, why do I hear another heartbeat? I mean it's slower than normal..but it's distinctly coming from your direction.."

There was a moment of silence among the group then, "Ally, Why do I have a heartbeat?" The blonde choked out.

All heads turned towards the "wise and powerful" clan mom, "Honestly, I don't know that either."

Santana snarled, " Really? Thanks for the input!" Then realization that she just got smart with a vampire sunk in and grabbing her girlfriends hand, "Yeah, umm, I have to pee...so...bye!" She slowly backed into the woods.

"You need a companion with you to go to the bathroom?" A confused Liz queried.

"It's dark, okay?!" Echoed a reply through the trees.

**In The Woods**

"Seriously, Alison, you're this big hot-shot vampire aren't you supposed to be more help than that?" Santana grouchily mumbled, even though they were to far away for Ally to hear.

"Ooh, S, maybe she's this Vampire-Wizard Hybrid! Ya know, cause of Rachel's blood and all?"

"Brittany Susan Lopez, you're a genius!"

"San, my last name isn't Lopez. Silly, that's your last name."

"Oh but Britt, one day it's gonna be."

"What if I want you to have my last name?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, baby."

"What bridge?"

* * *

**I added on that last part for giggles because my dream literally ended after Alison's "I don't know." My dog jumped on the bed and woke me up. I got so mad that I tried to go back to sleep and finish the dream but it just didn't happen. So I hope you liked it. I felt like leaving the ending open to let you imagine what happens next in your own mind. Review? ****If not, that's okay too, **

**Thanks for reading anyway, I appreciate it!**


End file.
